


Lo there do I remember their wedding day

by Keenir



Series: My Sif and Thor multiverse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...but it does sound a bit like Odin, Gen, Memories, Thor Is Not Stupid, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time it wasn't Loki's fault...<br/><span class="small">(though, as in any game of Whispers, consider the source)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo there do I remember their wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be for Crack day during the Week at [Thor/Sif tumblr](http://mcu-thorsif.tumblr.com/post/70561653955/mcu-thorsif-hello-my-dears-with-christmas)...but then Loki narrated it.

Loki snorted.

Tony was willing to let it slide - the passage was an odd choice for a Second Lesson reading, he agreed. _Not that I'm about to say so in front of Pepper's parents, visiting us for the next...okay, new thought, need a new thought. Need to seriously re-think my decision to let Rogers talk me into keeping an eye on Loki while Steve's out on some sort of a private mission._

It was when the Gospel was being read - "...and make disciples of all nations..." - that Loki started laughing to himself, lips tightly shut, but still audible.

"'Scuse me," Tony excused himself, "I think he needs some help," and half-pushed half-dragged Loki out into the sanctuary. "Spill, bub," he told the trickster and troublemaker.

Loki took a little while to finish laughing, but once he did... "A fond memory, Stark," Loki said.

"About conversion? Would've thought your people wouldn't have gone for that sort of thing."

A flicker of irritation crossed his face at the mention of 'your people', but was replaced by the well-behaved mask he had been wearing lately. "In that, you are correct. But mistakes can always be made."

"What sort of mistakes?" Tony asked.

* * *

**Greenland, 11th Century:**

"Explain yourself, priest," Thor said, looking to be one step away from picking the holy man up by his collar and playing catch. "Why will you not wed myself and the Lady Sif?"

"Because you have yourself said neither of you are baptized," the priest said, wondering why he'd ever left the monastary.

"That is not a matter for the love I hold for Sif and she holds for me."

"I'm sorry, but it's very important in my faith. I can't -"

"You are a servant of my father," Thor said, "and you will obey me."

The priest looked at Thor now with more skepticism and confusion than worshipful fear. "What?"

"My father is the crucified god, and you shall marry his son to the goddess whom I love."

While the priest was mouthing what Thor had just said, and trying to think of how best to answer that...

"Speaking of, Thor," Sif asked intelligently, "why could your father not marry us?"

Loki hazarded a guess that, "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise during an outing to Midgard."

"It was certainly that," Sif agreed. "Though with as many priests as you have on this world, surely you don't need this one."

"I begin to agree, my love," Thor said to her, and was about to -

"Okay, okay," the priest blurted out. "I'll marry the two of you."

"Good boy," Thor said.

"I just ask that I baptize the two of you - just sprinkle a little water on each of your foreheads, and that'll be done...and then I can marry you."

Thor looked to Sif for her judgement.

"Foreheads," she repeated, her tone warning the priest not to even consider or to try dampening anywhere else, or she would dismember him herself.

* * *

"Owch," Tony said once Loki finished. "And it worked?"

"There was no smiting that week," Loki replied.

"Kinda surprised your brother didn't use that hammer of his."

"Mjolnir was not removed from the Vaults for another fifty years."

"That was the length of the honeymoon? Nice! So the hammer was a wedding present after they got back from the fjords or whereever you guys go for romantic epochs away?"

"No," Loki, and refused to clarify or elaborate.


End file.
